Exposed
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Bechloe M rated oneshot. Chloe confronts Beca on her feelings for the Kommissar, but things take a rather unexpected turn...


"What's going on?" Chloe demanded, stomping into Beca's and Amy's shared room.

"What are you talking about?" Beca replied, looking at Chloe oddly.

"With you and that DSM girl! And do NOT lie to me, Beca Mitchell."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chlo, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, you can just tell me you don't like me, you don't have to go flirt and date her behind my back!" Chloe snapped, scowling at her girlfriend.

"Chloe, I haven't done any of those things, and I certainly don't like her." Beca said seriously, furrowing her eyebrows at the redhead.

"I see the way you look at her." Chloe said softly, her bottom lip quivering slightly and her voice wavering. Whenever it got to this stage, it meant that Chloe was either going to have a meltdown or she wanted something, and right now it wasn't the latter.

"I've only ever seen her twice! And both times I was with you!"

"You're just saying that."

"Chloe, look at me." Beca reached for the older girl's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Chloe shrieked, flinching away.

Beca shrunk back as the tears started to well up in her own eyes. And Beca Mitchell didn't cry.

"If you don't like her the why do you compliment her like that? What does she have that I don't?"

"Oh my god, Chloe, I don't see anything in her! I just…sometimes, I don't know, okay! She's just really-"

"Pretty? Breath-taking? Blonde? What is it, Beca, what is it that I'm not?" Chloe was crying now, and it was breaking the DJ's heart.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?"

Chloe shrugged helplessly, her tears falling at such a pace she couldn't slow.

"Chloe. I love you. I've loved you for a year, you're the reason why I joined the Bellas and you're the reason why I continue to devote my time to it. I love the way your eyes light up whenever you get an idea, I love the way you have the energy to get up at 6am every day and run, I love the way you're somehow always positive, I love the way you smile, the way you invade my personal space no matter what. I love it when you make me do cardio, despite Aubrey not even being here. I love the way you always check up on me to make sure I'm not skipping meals. I love the way you say my name and the way you always demand to get what you want, and that I always listen to you. _I love you_ , dammit, Chloe, I love everything about you and I love how, despite every single flaw I have, how much you care about me and how you don't ever give up on me. And ever single day I wonder why. Why me? There's nothing special about me, I'm antisocial, and I'm distant. How did I ever end up with someone like you? What have I done to ever deserve someone as amazing as you are? You've _changed_ me, Chloe, and I don't know what you see in me. But what I do know is this; I love you more than I could ever say, and I would never even _think_ about leaving you, or cheating on you, ever. Because I don't want to become my father, I don't want to be that guy. That _idiot_. You know, I used to think about just leaving, leaving everyone, I didn't want to have to see the light of every morning, I didn't want to have to walk the earth. I didn't want to be _alive_ , Chlo. And I can state that for a fact I haven't thought about that at all since I met you, not once. You've _changed me_. I would never cheat on you. Ever." Beca confessed, sobbing by the time she had finished.

Beca may have been sobbing uncontrollably, but Chloe was having a full breakdown.

"I'm sorry," Was all she was able to say, embracing the shorter girl in a tight hug. "I'm so, so sorry."

"So am I," Beca whispered into Chloe's –hers, actually- sweater. It must have been ten minutes before Chloe spoke again.

"I shouldn't have accused you," the poor redhead was still whimpering.

"Its fine, Chlo, you did what anybody else would have," Beca soothed her, stroking her hair softly. "I would have been worried if I were you, I mean, look at me, I'm irresistible,"

This elicited a small chuckle from Chloe, in turn making Beca smile.

"I love you,"

"I'm kind of hoping you know that I love you too, after that speech. I used the word love…what, thirteen times?"

"You're such a dork," Chloe whispered, wiping the running makeup off of her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Chlo?"

"Hm?"

"I would never cheat on you, especially with that dummkopf from DSM."

Chloe nodded, pulling Beca's lips in for a sweet kiss, which soon turned into their tongues battling for dominance, which somehow turned into Beca shoving Chloe up against the wall opposite the door. In their heavy make-out session neither noticed the door opening and somebody walking in. Fat Amy raised her eyebrows at the position she found her two captains in; Beca had Chloe pinned against the wall, one of the redhead's legs was draped around Beca's waist and thigh, as if she was trying to pull her closer (if that was even possible), and hands were wandering and clawing at every space they could get to.

"Ohh, I see what's going on here!" Fat Amy said loudly, grinning as the two flew apart faster than a dingo would from a crocodile.

"Shit." Beca groaned, banging her head against the wall.

"Babe, it's fine, they were bound to find out anyway," Chloe said softly, walking over and kissing the girl on her temple.

"I know I just…I didn't want them to find out like this." Beca moped, falling into Chloe's embrace.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this,right, Amy?" Chloe asked the blonde, who made a high pitched noise.

"Ummm…"

"Amy…" Beca warned with a rather dangerous edge to her tone, glowering at her best friend.

"Fine! Just continue getting some like I was never here," Fat Amy huffed, trudging back out of the room.

Beca and Chloe did exactly that.  
Chloe, who's sweater had already been ripped off, was just trying to unbutton the brunette's shirt as nicely as she could (it was Beca's favourite shirt) when a loud voice sounded through the house.

"PAY UP, PITCHES, BLOE IS ON!"

"IT'S BECHLOE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Chloe giggled as Beca lifted her lips from the redhead's neck with a scowl.

"They were betting on us?" She asked furiously.

"Seems so,"

"Those bitches are dead." She said in a dangerously low voice.

"Come on, Becs, if they were betting on us then they wanted us to get together so aren't we just giving them what they wanted? I think it's really cute that they bet on us, it shows how much- Ohh, Beca!" Chloe said, her explanation coming to a sudden halt as Beca reattached her mouth to her girlfriend's neck.

Beca's lips travelled up Chloe's neck and back to her lips, whilst Chloe made quick work of the brunette's shirt, flinging it to the other side of the room.

"Ch-Chloe," Beca moaned against the other girl's lips, panting in between their heavy kisses. "My bed…now…"

As they were making their way over to her bed, lips still attached, someone said, "Uh, I don't think you should go in there," it was a quiet voice, a voice neither Beca or Chloe heard, far too busy to be listening for anything else.

Stacie opened the door, laughing as Chloe froze and Beca let out a strangled and frustrated "Fuck me!"

"Oh, honey, I think she already did," Stacie said, smirking.

"What the hell do you want, Conrad?"

"I had to see if the rumours were true," Stacie said with a shrug.

"Jesus Christ." Beca muttered, going back to banging her head on the wall.

"But I did _not_ expect to find…this," Stacie said, gesturing towards the items of clothing littering the floor. She stole a quick glance at Chloe's neck, which seemed to be sporting a line of red marks. "Are those Hickeys?"

Chloe's eyes went wide, her hand immediately travelling to her neck. She raised her eyebrows at Beca, who looked at Chloe, then looked down guiltily.

"Whatever." Beca grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, stop pouting," Chloe said, gently cupping Beca's face.

"But they know!"

"So? Why is it affecting you like this?"

"I don't know," Beca said dejectedly, situating herself into Chloe's arms once again.

"Well, at least now there'll be no more sneaking around," She kissed the brunettes head.

"Yeah…"

"No more lying," She kissed her nose.

"But-"

"Now it's _total freedom_ ," Chloe kissed Beca softly, leaving the DJ unconsciously puckering up for more.

Stacie squealed, both Chloe and Beca breaking apart to stare at her with an incredulous look.

"I'm just so happy for you guys!"

"Great, now go." Beca deadpanned in annoyance.

"Beca!" Chloe scolded, slapping the smaller girl's bare stomach.

"It's true!"

"You're so rude!"

"I'll go, don't worry, you guys can continue your lovemaking in peace," Stacie smirked, saluting them before sauntering out, laughing to herself when Beca muttered something about not calling it lovemaking.

Beca growled at Stacie's antics, before pushing Chloe onto her bed to finish what they had started.

Half an hour later found a knock sounding at the front door. CR opened it.

"Aubrey!" She said, pleasantly surprised. "Thought you were in New York?"

"Hey Cynthia Rose, I know it's kind of late but is Chloe there?"

Before CR could make up some excuse Emily walked up behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, she's upstairs,"

"Thanks, Legacy!" Aubrey said, walking up the stairs. She stopped halfway and turned back to a confused Emily. "Chloe and Beca told me about you,"

Emily smiled, but as soon as Aubrey had rounded the corridor Amy, Stacie and CR cornered her with furious looks on their faces.

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"You're _such_ an idiot."

"I meant it when I said you were the dumbest person alive,"

"What? What did I do?" Emily asked, clueless.

"Chloe's up there! _With Beca_!"

"Oh." Emily said, before finally realising what Stacie meant. " _Ohh!"_

"Yeah!"

"Goddammit, Legacy; we're all screwed,"

Aubrey first made her way to Chloe and Stacie's room, frowning when she found nobody in there. She checked all the rooms across the corridor, and the final room held quite a big surprise.  
Opening the door the first thing Aubrey saw was a butt-naked brunette on top of an equally-as-naked redhead.

" _Oh my GOD!"_ Aubrey screeched, her eyes widening in pure shock.

Both Beca and Chloe froze, eyes wide and mouths agape. They may not have been able to see the blonde at the door, but both knew that voice all too well. Nobody said a word.

"Bree…" Chloe said weakly from underneath Beca, who looked badly sunburned from blushing on top of her already-flushed cheeks.

"No. What the _fuck_ , Chloe, Beca?!"

Chloe winced at her best friends tone, not quite sure how to respond. "We, um, we're, uh…we were just-"

"Breaking in the new mattress?" Beca offered, fighting to keep her award-winning smirk off of her face.

"You're not helping!" Chloe scowled, hitting Beca on the shoulder.

"I can't believe this…"

"Surprise?" Chloe said in a small voice.

"Who, when…how long has this been going on?"

"Four months," Chloe said without thinking.

"Three and a half," Beca corrected softly.

"Three and a half fucking months? Are you aca-serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, no…I don't know, Chloe, I'm in shock!"

Beca groaned deeply, resting her forehead on Chloe's shoulder with a small sigh, giving Aubrey the complete wrong impression.

"Rebecca Louise Mitchell and Chloe Anne Beale, you better not be continuing or I swear to God-"

"We're not," Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your middle name's Louise?" Chloe asked, desperately trying to keep in her giggles. ( **A/N: I actually love the name Louise)**

Beca nodded miserably. "I was just thinking about how the fuck we managed to get ourselves interrupted THREE times today,"

"I'm giving you both ten minutes to get your asses downstairs," With that, Aubrey left the room in a flounce.

"I cannot believe Aubrey just caught us. Like _this_." Chloe said, rolling out from underneath her girlfriend to start searching for her clothes.

"What is she even doing here?" Beca grumbled, sitting up (albeit rather reluctantly).

Chloe shrugged. "Where's my sock, dammit,"

Beca threw it to her before turning to her own closet and picking out some pyjamas.

"I can't find my top," Chloe whined, looking around the room. "Or my pants!"

"Just borrow mine," Beca offered, throwing her a shirt and shorts.

They were ready in ten minutes, like Aubrey had told them, but it may or may not have taken fifteen due to a slight mishap of Beca's mouth running into Chloe's.

For five minutes.

They walked into the living room hand in hand, and immediately Stacie yelled to CR.

"YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!"

"For _what_!?" Beca asked.

"Stacie bet me that Chloe would come downstairs in your clothes," Cynthia Rose grumbled, fishing out some dollar bills from her back pocket.

Chloe snorted as Beca muttered, " _Totally_ set myself up for that one,"

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Ehmily asked Chloe innocently, making Stacie snort into her hand and the rest of the bellas look up to the couple with astounded looks.

"I'm...cold," Chloe said with pink-tinted cheeks.

"Cold? Really?" Aubrey asked, scoffing. "It's 70 degrees,"

"Yeah, and?" Chloe asked, tightening her scarf ever so slightly.

Beca sighed and patted Chloe's shoulder. "No one's buying it, Red,"

Chloe huffed indignantly, removing her scarf and draping it over the chair. Several gasps and wolf whistles were heard, making Chloe duck her head, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

Emily inspected the marks closer. "Are those Hickeys?"

The Bellas all leaned in excitedly as Beca drew a breath, knowing far too well that whatever she was going to say would have them in hysterics.

"Em: you're like, twelve, so to you...they're mosquito bites. To _us_ , me in particular, fuck yeah they are!" Beca said, not bothering to hide the proud tone to her words. Chloe gasped and slapped the younger girl's arm.

" _Beca!"_

"What? I'm just stating the facts," Beca smirked back at her, earning another slap. "Stop abusing me!"

She stole a look at the TV to see what everyone was watching, but the only thing she noticed was the level of volume it was at.

"Why is the volume on _87_!?" Beca asked incredulously as the two made their way over to the empty space on the sofa, where everybody was watching dance moms. Stacie winced, she had hands-on experience that the thing that irked Beca the most, even more than people touching her equipment, was volume. "It shouldn't be higher than 30! You're all going to deafen yourselves!"

"It was only so we could actually HEAR what Abby had to say about Paige's messed up performance,"

"You can hear it on level 20!" Beca said exasperatedly, stealing the remote to turn the volume down.

"Not with you two upstairs," Ashley smirked.

"Yeah, all we could here was Chloe's screams and your groans," Jessica added, snickering as Chloe blushed a deep red.

"'Faster, Beca!' 'FUCK CHLOE!' 'Oh, god, Becs, NOW!' It was so aca-inappropriate we had to cover Emily's ears," Stacie said, imitating the couple whilst everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god, you heard all that?" Chloe asked, biting her lip as she looked from her girlfriend to their friends, blushing even more (if possible).

"And so much more," Stacie confirmed with a saucy wink.

"Like what?"

"The usual stuff; sexy language, excited shouts, moans, plots to kill the other, you know,"

Beca blushed and buried her face into her Chloe's shoulder. "Ugh, Chloeeeee, save me from this torture!"

"You're such a drama queen," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, smiling down at her girlfriend, who only whined in return, standing and hugging her from behind like a toddler hiding behind its mother.

"Aww, Bechloe's real you guys!" Flo said excitedly.

"It's Bloe!"

"No it's not!"

"I am so embarrassed," Beca muttered.

"We're just happy you guys are finally together,"

"They've been together for 3 and a half months!" Aubrey accused, and all of the Bellas shared a collective gasp.

"Are you serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious!"

"Aubrey!" Beca growled, sinking face-first into the sofa, with Chloe collapsing down next to her.

"How did you manage to keep quiet for so long?" Ashley asked, thinking about the kind of things they had heard earlier before turning up the volume on the TV.

"Wait, Aubrey, how do you know?" Stacie asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca all blushed, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Go on! Spill!"

"Bree caught us," Chloe said eventually, unable to take the silence as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life," Beca and Aubrey said at the same time, making the other girls chuckle with a few hums of disagreement.

"Lincoln Centre!" Fat Amy coughed, making Aubrey glare at her.

"Next time you'll know to put a ' _don't disturb us we're having sex'_ sign on the door!" The Australian sang, earning another round of chuckles.

"Why did you even let Bree up there if you knew what was going on?" Beca asked, sitting up, only to have Chloe push her back down onto her lap, playing with the brunette's hair. To the surprise of the girls, Beca didn't resist, but leant into her girlfriend's touch with a small, barely audible, hum of appreciation.

All eyes turned to Legacy, who shrunk back. "I didn't know!"

She was met with pillows being thrown in her direction and groans sounding around the room.

Beca rolled her eyes, but decided to get down to business. "Of course. You know once Amy interrupted us there was no need to come back again. _Three times!_ Also, you guys were betting on us? Are you kidding me!?"

"You're just sad you didn't get to drop our relationship the way you hoped," Chloe teased, now playing with Beca's hands.

Beca grumbled something nobody could understand, snuggling deeper into Chloe's lap. The Bellas watched in awe as Chloe whispered something in Beca's ear, and Aubrey faintly caught the word _wedding_. This something made Beca smile and nod, it made Beca snake her arm around the redhead's waist, whispering (quite loudly; Beca had always been a bad whisperer) that she loved her, earning the DJ a long, lingering kiss.

"O-M-ACA-G!" Emily squealed. Fat Amy nudged her and said that she was ruining the moment.

They watched Beca and Chloe stare into each other's eyes for a few moments like they had forgotten that they weren't the only two in the room, until Jessica broke the silence with a gasp.

"Cathy and Melissa are having a throw down!"

Everybody craned their necks to watch the moms shouting it down. Beca winced and shook her head, whilst Lilly just stared with wide eyes.

Beca sat up to say something quietly to Chloe with a smirk, who in turn sent her such a menacing glare that Beca hopped off of the older girl and starting running, cackling as she skidded around the room, jumping (or tumbling and tripping is more like it) over chairs and rugs.

"REBECCA LOUISE MITCHELL YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Chloe boomed, chasing her girlfriend around.

"I'm a woman!" was Beca's reply through her laughter.

"What did she say?" Stacie asked Aubrey wearily.

"I don't know, something about how Chloe acted like the blonde mom in the show,"

Stacie winced. "Chloe hates that mom, like, with a passion. Beca isn't getting some for the next two weeks!"

Beca shrieked as she ran across the room and down the hallway, barely escaping Chloe's wrath as her laughter echoed throughout the house.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, YOU BITCH!"


End file.
